The present invention relates generally to the field of woodworking and more particularly to a system and method for attaching a drawer face.
Attaching and aligning drawer faces is a time consuming and tedious process in the cabinetry industry. One solution has been to clamp the drawer face to the drawer box and then drive screws into the drawer face through a side of the drawer box. This commonly results in the drawer face being misaligned or not level. In addition, the drawer face may be marred by the clamp. Another solution has been to use the BLOOM(copyright) drawer front adjuster. These devices require the carpenter to drill xc2xe inch diameter plug about xc2xd inch deep into the back of the drawer face. The worker then pounds a plastic plug into the hole in the drawer face. The plastic plug has a center void with a nut. The worker drills a hole in the drawer box and attaches a screw through the hole and into the nut. A number of problems may occur in attempting to use this solution. The worker may accidentally drill a hole all the way through the drawer face. Thus destroying a drawer face. The plastic plug may break when pounded in to the drawer face, requiring the worker to spend time removing the plug. In addition, to these problems the process of using plugs is slow.
Thus there exists a need for a system and method for attaching a drawer face that is easy to use, adjustable and can be completed quickly.
A system for attaching a drawer face includes a fixture capable of attaching to a drawer box. The fixture has a surface that is substantially planar to a surface of the drawer box. A semi-permanent attachment device is capable of connecting the surface of the fixture to the drawer face. This system holds the drawer face in place while the carpenter screws the drawer face to the drawer box. The system provide a quick, reliable and easy to use method of attaching drawer faces.